nicholas_dreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas and the Super Show
Nicholas and the Super Show is an american sitcom created by Microsoft Paint from the original network Nickelodeon. It's first episode date was on March 10, 2019 when it was due to cancellation in 2012, the reason to cancelling it is that the title character was too young to act on the stage, plus the album Freedom in the Pool was not yet released yet, to act on the stage to practice made perfect. Quality The quality is similar like the picture format in March 10, 2019. However, quality's like NTSC-TV until another 9 days. They will start serving better HD images in Late April to Early May. As of July 3, 2019, the quality was 2x the size of the original HD version. Formerly, in 2012, the picture format's quality was deleted and made it bring back again in March 10, 2019. However, it was possible to make 40% blurred quality in 2012 because it was easy to make back then. Production When the producers photoshopped the landscape, they send it to Microsoft Paint and then print it after years of photoshopping it. When it became more smarter than years, the producers who created this show will insert the paint and send it out to the public screen. Series cancellation The series was gonna cancel due to regular episodes without Nicholas Garrett dreaming, but limited to only using his bad sleep. Camera Issues In August 21, 2019, researchers say the camera was stuck in the rain for 4 hours until it had been broken, not to be stuck with waterproof cameras. Broken Title Cards These title cards were mostly about non-dreams in Season 3, but will be starting again at Season 4. Features Nicholas and the Super Show had problems with the device features after a while until September 3, 2019, Nicholas Garrett's dreams will be back to normal again! Camera There had been some Sony HD Camera problems when had been stuck in the rain since late August for 4 hours, but had bought a new video camera to record. Computer The computer doesn't use the webcam, but edit some stuff on the Microsoft Paint! iPhone The iPhone is connected to the video camera however, except for the computer because it only edits the stuff it had some problems with the Sony HD Camera and the Apple iPhone. Merchandise These are some future and some current merchandise with them, as well with going together with the Nicholas and the Super Show features! Nicholas and the Super Show Kids The series will be released on October 10, 2019. Nicholas and the Super Show Premium The premium series is only made on YouTube. Nicholas and the Super Show Movie The movie will be released in January of 2020! Legend of the Lost Nicholas This is a video game, which includes new features of November 27, 2019! Production images Nicholas and the Super Show production Image.JPG|One of the production images from Microsoft Paint of Nicholas and the Super Show Lists/See also List of Nicholas and the Super Show characters List of Nicholas and the Super Show episodes List of Nicholas and the Super Show locations List of Nicholas and the Super Show films List of Nicholas and the Super Show video games List of Nicholas and the Super Show books List of Nicholas and the Super Show albums List of Nicholas and the Super Show home videos List of Nicholas and the Super Show transcripts List of Nicholas and the Super Show galleries List of Nicholas and the Super Show songs List of Nicholas and the Super Show titlecards Category:TV shows Category:TV shows released in 2019 Category:Nicholas and the Super Show